loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Nikki Clark
Nikki Clark was a model in the TV series: Fashion House. She is the best friend of Michelle Miller and the Love interest of Michael Bauer. Her Story She and Michelle were best friends at first, they talked about Michelle being stood up by her husband Lance, after that Nikki invited Michelle to a Fashion show hosted by the infamous Maria Gianni who she was a model for. Nikki showed Michelle the dress she was wearing and Michelle made a few changes the the dress on a separate sheet of paper. Nikki brought Michelle to the House of Gianni to choose a dress for Michelle to seduce Lance with. She showed a couple of her friends who were designers Michelle's drawing and they made the dress. The dress was made and Nikki wore it at the fashion show. Michelle congratulated Nikki on closing the show with that dress. Also at that time Maria came by and Nikki introduced Michelle to her. Maria had offered Michelle a job and the two celebrated before Michelle went home with her husband Lance Miller. But the following day, Michelle stayed with her at her apartment because Lance cheated on her with another woman. Nikki would also be at war with another model by the name of Tania Ford who hates Nikki with a passion, always doing things out of spite and getting into fights with each other. While hitting bars with Michelle she would catch the interest of Michael Bauer who he has a crush on and William Chandler who is Luke Gianni's long lost biological brother that he didn't know of yet. While dating Michael, she and him had got drunk and had a one night stand. Nikki would wake up in Michael's bed and begins to blame Michael for taking advantage of her when she started the entire thing. And for a while she didn't speak to him until Luke and Michelle set up a gathering. But over time Nikki and Michael made up and Michael was saving her for the face of Gianni competition. When the competition came she won it fair and square against her archenemy Tania, having a higher bid by William Chandler who recently left Maria at the altar. However Nikki would soon find out that she was replaced by Tania for dating Maria's enemy, and Maria would tell her that she was sleeping around and ends up firing her. Also at that time Michelle quit because Maria was stealing her designs. Free to date William, she and him had a thing going and Nikki ended up pregnant. When Michelle had her company up and running, Nikki helped out as much as she could when Michelle had her first show, Michelle wished that Nikki was leading the models but she supported her by coming to the show. Trouble would soon follow for Nikki as she found out, William Chandler was arrested for tax evasion, something Maria was behind as she illegally obtained to give to the police. But Maria wouldn't stop there, she invaded Nikki's apartment and was there to push Nikki down a flight of stairs which resulted into her miscarriage. Nikki, told Michelle, Luke, and Michael that Maria pushed her down the stairs to hurt William, she then broke up with William because she thought he was there because of the baby and nothing else but it would soon be revealed that the baby appeared to be Michael's instead of William's when Michael was told about it he got angry at Nikki at first but was soon willing to forgive her as they finally got together. On the day of Maria's fashion show, Nikki left for the show without telling Michael or Michelle to see that Maria pays for what happened to her baby. She watched as somebody shot Maria and killed her. Soon after she was questioned by Michael if she brought a gun because he found bullets which she would tell him that came from her belt. Soon after she was there to support Luke as she along with Michael and Michelle attended her funeral, leaving offended when Luke vented about how Maria was killed and that those within the church, Michelle included, are suspect and he will do everything to find out who killed her. After the funeral, Michael, Nikki and Michelle were planning on what should happen next as Nikki was moving in with Michael. Soon Michelle gets a call from the police about her ex husband Lance being dead and needed to come to the station to ID the body. Michelle then calls Luke to tell him that Lance is dead. At that time, the door rang and Nikki went to answer it, only to be ambushed by a thug named Eddie Zarouvian and his men who knocked her out with the door. After shooting Michael a couple of times they ended up kidnapping Michelle. Nikki went with Michael to the hospital and was told by the doctor that Michael was going to be okay. While there she also ran into a woman named Gloria Thompson who Nikki know as the one Lance had an affair with. Nikki told Gloria about Lance being dead and that her best friend was kidnapped by Eddie whom Gloria knows. When calling Eddie they found out that not only Michelle was there but Luke as well. And Nikki ended up calling the police. Luke and Michelle joined Nikki at the hospital once the were able to save themselves from Eddie and his men. Nikki was relieved that her best friend was alive. It was soon noted that Tania was Maria's killer. With everything solved, done, and over with, the four was able to have one final time together before Luke and Michelle went to New York. When they did Nikki and Michael stayed in L.A. presumably staying at Michael's. Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Humans Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest